She's a Dwelling Place for Demons
by Briella2005
Summary: If monsters are real, they can come in any form. Even teenage girls. Colton, Sam's son, is on a mission to defeat a bratty friend of the family. Warning: Contains spanking


_Hi all,__ I would like to thank everyone who read, favorited, or reviewed my previous story -That's Just the Price you Pay. I tried to add this chapter to it, however, I am basically a grandmother when it comes to technology. So, here we are with a new story._

_This fic explains more of the family's background._

_I started__ writing Fanfic about 3 years ago. I had some of my favorite stories saved on a computer that crashed shortly after. The basic plot was Dean, Sam and John defeated Azazel. Sam went back to school, with their support. He met a woman, Maysie, and they married. The couple had two children, Colton and Cecelia. Then, because its Sam and he can't have a happy relationship, Maysie passed away shortly after giving birth to her daughter. In my original stories, Dean had a son, Brayden, who he didn't know about until a one night stand dropped a baby off and left town. Dean moved in with his brother and his wife, who helped raise his son. The character of Aria appears in some stories. My originals featured stories told through her eyes as an outsider. After my computer crashed, I got discouraged and stopped writing but i kept the stories going in my head, until last month when i began writing again on my phone. Somewhere along the way of head stories, Briella was created and Brayden became a twin. I think I enjoyed telling stories through a female perceptive and the differences in interactions. So, in some stories Dean has twins and in others he only has Brayden. This is one without Briella, but it would read the same with her existence. Perhaps she's at a friend's house?_

_Xxx_

Dad just didn't understand. Celeste was a monster sent from planet Evil. If superheroes were real surely they'd have at least tried to defeat her. Brayden understood. But, then again, Brayden wasn't always the best judge of character. Especially since he was currently in the middle of receiving a harsh telling off from his Dad. In his defense, Colton had thought his joke was pretty funny.

"Do I make myself clear?" Uncle Dean was staring down at Brayden, eyes locked and narrow as he continued, "One. And I mean one" his voice harsh, "rude comment about Celeste and your ass is mine."

"Yes sir." Brayden offered, expectedly.

Dad interrupted his brother, but directed the comment towards Colton, "That goes for you too. I don't care if you don't like Celeste. Castiel and Jane are our friends and you will treat their family with respect. Got it?"

Colton's response matched his cousin's early affirmation; which thankfully pleased both fathers and they retreated to the backyard to finish setting up.

"Great. The bitch isn't even here yet and I'm already getting shit from Dad." Brayden turned towards his girlfriend, Aria.

"Oh, she can't be that bad." The girl responded.

Colton couldn't believe Aria was defending her. Didn't she know? "No Aria. She's evil." He tried to hide his hurt when she laughed in response.

"He's right Arie. Last time they came over, Celeste tricked Colton into playing with a Ouija Board. Uncle Sam and Dad were pissed. Colt ended up spending the rest of the night in his room with a busted ass while she bragged to me and her sister about getting him in trouble."

Of course his brother had to include the part about him getting spanked. Brayden gets in trouble way more than he does!

"Hey! She got you in trouble too." He fired back to defend his pride.

Brayden agreed, telling the story about the time she kept picking at him and calling him names and bullying him until finally Brayden snapped, calling her a dumb bitch and asking not so nicely that she shut the hell up. Unfortunately, Uncle Dean had heard him, slapped him, and yelled at him right in front of everyone. Brayden's face was just as red retelling the story as it was that day.

"It's like she gets off on Colt and me getting in trouble or something. Just wait. You'll see." Brayden assured his friend.

About an hour later, the Winchester's family friends arrived. Castiel and his wife Jane, and their two daughters Celeste and Nova. Brayden thought their names were stupid and used to make comments about them being aliens, until Uncle Dean threatened to wallop him if he kept going. Colton agreed though. What kind of name was Nova? Dad explained Castiel was a firm believer in Heaven and Hell and all that goes with it. Kind of like being religious he figured, but different.

Jane was nice enough, she would always bring pie and other sweets. Colton wondered if that's what all moms did, or just this one. He couldn't remember a lot about his own mother, who had passed away before his 4th Birthday. Cas was nice too, just awkward sometimes.

"Hi guys, please come in." Dad greeted the family as they made their way into the living area. The adults exchanged conversation about boring adult stuff until finally Grampa poked his head through the glass doors in the back of the house to announce he had the fire going.

Brayden and Aria were already sitting on a small bench next to the blazing fire. Uncle Dean was sitting opposite of them in a large plastic chair, sipping a beer and cuddling his niece Cecelia. Colton's mom passed away shortly after Cecelia was born and all of the men tended to cuddle her extra. Not only was she the only girl, but also the last memory of Mom.

"Awe. I wanted to sit there!" Celeste pointed towards the bench as she made her way outside. "It's the best seat. And I'm cold and it's close to the fire." She looked towards Uncle Dean as she said the last part.

"There's like 20 other chairs. Move one closer." Brayden retorted.

"Brayden. Give Celeste the bench." Uncle Dean said in his no-nonsense voice. When Dad or Uncle Dean used that tone, it was best to do whatever they said. Not doing it could mean a smacked bottom or getting yelled at. Colton hated both.

"There's a perfectly good chair right there." Brayden made a dramatic gesture towards it his left.

"Exactly. Now move your ass before I do it for you." His dad responded.

Brayden's face turned slightly red at being threatened in front of everyone. But, it worked and he moved to sit next to his current spot. He risked just enough attitude to throw a "better?" at his dad. Who, in response, growled something about respect and how to treat guests.

Colton scanned the available chairs, all of them seemed too close to the evil presence. He felt especially bad for Aria, she was sitting right next to the beast. He debated going back inside but he did want to hang out with his brother and Aria. And Nova wasn't completely awful. Besides, Dad would probably tell him off for being rude.

"Colton" Dad offered in a soothing tone as he moved over slightly on his chair. "There's space here kiddo."

Dad knew how uncomfortable he was around Celeste. Before his epic spanking last time, Dad took the time to talk to him about what happened and how Celeste had peer pressured him. Dad said he understood and knew how hard it is to say no sometimes. He also said he realized Celeste wasn't always nice to him. Remembering the conversation, Colton was thankful for the invitation to sit with his massive father; he would protect him from any evil.

"Thanks Dad." He said as he climbed to sit on his father's lap. Colton was careful to never take his eyes off Celeste. That's when monsters strike; when nobody is looking at them.

So far, everything was going pretty okay. Celeste was just texting and not really talking to anybody. She did keep looking over to Brayden though, who was also on his phone.

"Brayden, do you remember which game that was?" Grampa asked. They were talking about football and some play. Colton wasn't really listening, his primary task right now was keeping Aria safe.

"Brayden." Colton's focus shifted to his grampa as he growled his cousin's name.

Uh oh. Grampa said his name twice, once in his pissed off voice. At least this time, Brayden looked up.

"How about you get off your damn phone and interact. We have guests and you're being rude."

Brayden looked defeated but offered a "yes sir" and slid his phone into his pocket.

Grampa seemed to accept his offer and nodded, "Keep it there." He continued, with a slightly less growl, "Now, do you remember which game Eichman ran the ball?"

Colton looked to his prey during the exchange, Celeste was smiling! And she was on her phone. Suddenly, Colton had an epiphany; at least he thought. That was one of his vocab words last week and he was pretty sure he was using it right. Celeste must have been texting Brayden. He had to get her alone from all the adults before he made a move. Colton had all the evidence he needed to confirm she was a monster. But, now what should he do with it? He had an idea.

"Daddy, can we play soccer?" Colton turned in his chair to face him.

"That's fine, kiddo. As long as everyone wants to. Do you need help getting the nets?" He responded.

"I can get them Uncle Sam. Come on Aria," Brayden said as he stood to grab for her hand, "Wanna play?"

Before Aria could respond, Brayden turned to the family's youngest guests, "Nova. Celeste. Would you like to join us?" He was using his fake nice voice.

"Sure, I love soccer." Nova turned to her mom, "Are my sneakers still in the back of the car? I can't really play in these" she held up a sandaled foot.

Aria laughed then and pointed to her own feet, covered only in flip flops. "These are all I have too. Guess we'll just get a handicap?" She directed towards her boyfriend.

"No way! Not my fault you wear a piece of rubber for shoes." He shrugged and made his way toward the open grass area they commonly used as a make shift ball field. Colton was really into soccer and Dad had boughten him two goals to practice with at home. He was surprisingly good with the ball. Apparently the Winchester strength gene was in him.

Brayden and Colton got the nets out of a storage shed; the three girls, four when Cecelia decided to join, watched from a few feet away. As the boys made their way back, Colton overheard Celeste talking to Aria.

"So. You and Brayden? Are you like together?"

"Yeah. A couple months now." Aria replied.

"Oh." Celeste's voice changed, "Must not be too serious. I've never seen you here." Her eyes were wide and Colton swore he saw them roll. Good thing Grampa didn't see. He hates eye rolling.

Aria closed her eyes and opened them before responding, "Not sure why. I'm over here a lot."

Celeste offered a hmm sound and, "Never heard anyone talk about you either."

"Fuck off Celeste. Stop trying to start shit." Brayden pushed his way between the girls and took Aria's hand.

"Ohh, careful Brayden. Remember what happened last time you used naughty words?"

"Oh my God. Break it up already. You two do this shit every time. It's so annoying. Can we just play soccer? Please?" Nova interrupted the fight before it got serious.

"Fine. But say one more thing about my girl and I'll fucking pound you." Brayden threatened.

Colton wanted to scream "I told you so!" to Aria. She had to have realized her true colors after that. But he didn't. Dad always said that was being a poor sport and he wouldn't be allowed to play soccer if he didn't have sportsmanship. Colton offered a glance up to the adults, who were laughing. Good, nice and distracted.

"Alright should we pick teams? Or what?" Nova asked, looking at the other players.

"Boys versus girls?" Brayden inquired, "Except Ce. She's always with me." He added placing an arm around the youngest member of the Winchester family. Brayden was protective of Colton, but nothing like he was of Cecelia. Brayden would never let anything hurt her. Colton was happy about that. He didn't want his little sister to be anywhere near Evil Celeste.

Nobody opposed the suggestion so the group started to play. Colton kept waiting for his opportunity. Celeste needed to play goalie, then he'd line up a shot and kick the ball right at her face. Dad couldn't yell at him if it was an accident. And accidents like that happen all the time in soccer. It even happened to Colton one time last season. He had a bloody nose and had to sit on the bench the rest of the game.

Finally, after what felt like forever, his opportunity was here. Celeste was in the goal position. Colton gained control of the ball, which was easy enough. He lined up the shot, held back a second, just to be sure he'd hit her stupid ugly face, and kicked the ball as hard as he could at his target. A piercing scream had everyone's attention, Colton looked up and was horrified at the scene. Celeste stood at the goal post, perfectly unharmed, other than a shocked expression. On the ground next to her was Aria who had moved to help block the kick. Aria was holding her shoulder and looked as though she wanted to puke.

Colton suddenly felt as awful as Aria looked. This wasn't supposed to happen. Celeste should be laying on the ground. She must be more than a monster, maybe she was a witch that put a spell on Aria. He had to check on her. Colton started to run towards his victim, but was stopped by Dad's firm grip on his bicep.

"Colton James. That was completely uncalled for. You could have seriously hurt her!" Dad yelled at him.

"I didn't meant to." He whined.

"You knew damn well what you were doing. You know how powerful your kick is. You aren't playing with your teammates right now. You're playing with a bunch of girls in flip flops for fucks sake." Dad's voiced was loud and echoed in Colton's ears.

Colton started to cry, he hated getting yelled at more than anything. Especially from Dad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit Aria. I didn't want to hurt her."

"It's not about what you meant! It's what happened." Dad had apparently heard enough, "I think you need a time out Colton. No more soccer tonight. And if I ever see you kick a ball at someone like that again, no more soccer ever."

The grip on his arm tightened as Colton was forced to walk towards the fire pit. Uncle Dean had helped Aria back up the hill as well and had her sitting comfortably in a chair with an ice pack.

Dad grabbed a plastic chair and set it beside the one he was using. Colton was deposited, rather harshly, into it with a warning about getting up.

This was not how that was supposed to happen! Celeste was even more powerful than Colton originally thought. Now, because of her, he was in trouble, Aria was hurt, and Brayden was probably mad at him. And the worst part, Celeste was free while Colton was stuck sitting in timeout; right beside Dad.

This sucked. Colton felt like he had been sitting in the stupid plastic chair for an hour. Aria kept saying she was okay and it didn't hurt that bad. Why did he still need to sit there? The ball attack ended the soccer game and Brayden joined the group after putting the nets away. The group sat around the fire as the adults continued talking. Brayden didn't say anything to Colton, so maybe he wasn't mad. Aria said she wasn't mad when he apologized to her. So that was good at least.

"Can I go play?" Colton pleaded. Maybe with the other adults around Dad would feel bad and let him go.

"No Colt. You're done for the night."

"That's not fair! I just have to sit here?" He questioned.

"Would you rather sit in your room?" Dad retorted, without missing a beat and slightly more harsh.

"No!" Colton yelled back. "I want to do something." He proclaimed as he stood from his chair.

His rebellion was short lived, however, due to the sharp slap on his ass. The pain was instant and intense and his eyes welled up.

"Are you done? Or are we taking a trip inside?" Dad was asking in that scary voice.

Colton was embarrassed. Everyone sitting around the fire saw him get smacked. Maybe going inside didn't sound so bad after all. Then he'd be away from everyone. Of course, it would probably also mean more of the same treatment to his ass. Even through the embarrassment, Colton continued to be frustrated that his plan had failed. But, having Dad pissed wasn't going to help anything, and he'd be stuck in timeout all night with no way of defeating Celeste.

Wisely, he responded to his Dad's question, "I'm done."

Dad nodded, "Good."

As politely as he could, Colton asked, "Do I have to sit here all night though?"

Sighing, Dad answered, "I don't know kiddo. You kicked that ball pretty hard at Aria."

"I promise Dad. I didn't mean to hurt her." Colton wasn't lying. He meant to hurt Celeste, sure, but definitely not Aria. He liked Aria; she wasn't a monster.

"Come on, Uncle Sam, let him off. We can take a walk and get outta your way for a little." Brayden smiled widely at his uncle.

Uncle Dean spoke then, "Are you sure you're okay Aria?"

"I'm sure. It's just a little sore. Colt has a strong kick." She joked. That was one reason Colton liked her so much, his brother's girlfriend was funny and always laughing or smiling.

"You positive, sweetheart? Cause I don't mind whipping a little ass to even the score for ya." Uncle Dean elbowed his nephew. "What do ya think?"

"Uncle Deannnn."

"Fine." Dad made a decision and cut off his whine. "You can go with them on a walk." Before Colton could get too excited, Dad finished, "But. If you misbehave again tonight, I'm not gonna stop Uncle Dean." He flashed a smile at his brother.

"Well kid, you heard Sammy. Better get outta here before he changes his mind." Uncle Dean gave him a playful push towards Brayden.

"Thanks." Colton offered a quick hug to his Dad and ran to catch up with his siblings and the three girls. As he was leaving, he heard Castiel mention something about parenting to his Grampa; who had a deep belly laugh in response. Colton didn't care enough to listen, he was just happy to be off time-out.

Once the group was well out of hearing range of the adults, Brayden placed a hand on Colton's shoulder.

"I know what you were doing." He stated in a harsh whisper.

"What?" Colton was shocked. His plan, before it failed, was fool-proof.

"With the ball. You meant to knock Celeste out."

"I missed though. I didn't know Aria would be there!" He responded quickly. Colton was trying not to cry. Now he was going to get in more trouble when Dad found out he was trying to hurt someone.

Brayden cut him off, "Chill bro. It was a good idea. A death wish. But a good idea. You're lucky all Sammy did was yell."

Colton felt proud of himself. Brayden was an awesome older brother and he was always trying to be like him. Not only did Brayden get Colt off of timeout but also said his idea was good.

"So listen," Brayden stopped to monitor the distance to the girls before continuing, "I also had a plan" Brayden smiled devilishly, "But I need your help."

Colton listened as Brayden described his plan to defeat the evil monster. It was way more complicated than his own, but way more evil. Colton decided quickly he definitely wanted to be a part of it. Similar to Colt's plan, Brayden needed it to look like an accident, but also only wanted Celeste to be a part of it. Before Brayden could discuss more, Cecelia called back to her brothers and Colton and Brayden quickly jogged to catch up with them.

Instantly, Colton noticed Aria was crying. Not big tears, but sad tears.

"Aria, baby, what's wrong?" Brayden wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the group stopped walking and watched the exchange.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're crying." He wiped the fresh tears from Aria's face and in a pretty good impression of a Winchester growl, addressed the group, "What the fuck happened? Why is she crying?"

"FUCK YOU!" Colton shouted. Celeste was smiling again! Aria was crying and Celeste was happy! Colton wanted to pummel her right then. That's what Brayden would do.

"Wow. I see manners run in your family. Maybe I should let Sammy know about that one. I'm sure he'd have something to say about it." Celeste continued to smirk.

"No he's right. Fuck you Celeste." Brayden defended Colton, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing. Just told her the real reason you don't like me?"

"Because you're a bitch. And some kinda freak that gets off on getting us in trouble." Brayden yelled back.

Much calmer than her opponent, Celeste answered, "Don't be silly. It's because I turned you down for Homecoming. I was just reminding Aria over here, that she was runner-up."

Colton had never seen his brother so mad, he was Uncle Dean level mad. In a second, Brayden had Celeste pinned to a tree. Colton wasn't sure what he was saying, but Celeste looked scared. Like really scared. Like as scared as Colton was when the spirit came through the Ouija Board. He couldn't blame his brother though, the Evil Beast made Aria cry and lied to her. Dad always said lying is the worst thing to do because it can really hurt people.

Brayden didn't ask Celeste to the dance. Actually, Celeste had made fun of Brayden all night for not having a date and being a loser.

"Hey, Aria, I gotta tell you something." Colton proceeded to tell Aria what really happened and how Brayden had been wanting to ask Aria for weeks, but was too scared she would say no.

"Really? Thanks Colt. You made me feel better." Aria grabbed Colton and gave him a bear hug. Colton couldn't help but blush a little when she kissed his cheek.

"Nooo! Stop!" CeCe yelled towards Brayden, who had a fist up and ready to punch Celeste. It was then, Colton noticed Nova wasn't there anymore. He had no idea when she left or where she went.

His questions were answered as Dad, Uncle Dean, and Castiel made their way quickly down the path towards them.

"BRAYDEN WINCHESTER. Stand down." Uncle Dean yelled. Brayden complied instantly. He dropped his raised hand and lowered the forearm he was using to keep his victim pinned to the tree.

Dad moved to pick up Cecilia, who was crying and shaking. Castiel raced towards his freed daughter and engulfed her in a hug. Colton watched as Uncle Dean quickly pinned Brayden to the same tree, his arm twisted behind his back and side of his face pushed into the rough bark.

"Report." Uncle Dean demanded. He wasn't talking specifically to anyone, but Colton knew Brayden would answer.

"Celeste told Aria she was a rebound." Brayden answered.

Uncle Dean's response was to push him further into the tree. Brayden let out a grunt as his arm was pulled upwards. Uncle Dean continued, "So you thought punching her was the answer?"

"Yes sir." Brayden sounded defeated.

His dad's response was nonverbal, Dean started smacking his ass hard and fast. Brayden started grunting immediately and it didn't take long for him to start crying. Colton watched as his cousin received a smack down in the middle of the woods with everyone around. He looked to Aria who stood with wide, watery eyes. Uncle Dean was only using his hand, but Colton knew it was still painful. All of the Winchester men were strong and Colton knew they held back their strength a lot when giving physical punishments. Based on Brayden's crying, he was thinking his uncle wasn't holding too much back this time.

"Wait. Mr. Winchester, please stop." Nova stepped towards the tree.

Dean did stop, and threw a questioning scowl at Nova.

"Brayden, um, he wasn't telling the entire story. Celeste also said, she said, um, something about his mom." Nova was shaking as she tried to finish, "She said, that she said, his mom left because she knew how much of a, um, a pussy he'd be." Nova took a few breaths before continuing, "and that, it was a good thing his Aunt Maysie died because she'd be embarrassed by him." Nova ended strong.

Colton felt his chest tighten at the mention of his mom. The family didn't talk about her often. He only remembered her through stories, but Brayden was older when she passed. He remembered a lot more and had considered Maysie to be a motherly figure; considering his own mother dropped him off to Dean at only a few days old only to disappear forever. It didn't happen often, but late at night when neither boy could sleep, Brayden would tell stories of his Aunt Maysie and how nice and warm she was. Colton secretly loved these nights.

Colton forced himself to refocus on the scene occurring in front of him. He almost lost track of his prey. Castiel pushed his daughter away from his chest, "is this true?"

Celeste didn't respond.

The grip on Brayden was softened and Uncle Dean allowed him to turn around. Colton saw pain in his eyes and heavier tears were falling. He simply nodded when his father asked the same question Castiel had prior.

Dean grabbed his son and held him as he sobbed into his shoulder. Colton remembered how warm and safe his hugs were and felt relieved. Brayden's ass would surely be on fire, but his heart would feel better.

Dad picked up Colton in his other arm and carried his two children back towards the backyard, "I think they need a few minutes alone. Aria, sweetheart, please join us." Colton heard Castiel make a similar statement to Nova who soon joined the group walking away.

Instead of returning to the fire, Dad brought the group inside.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

Cecelia nodded and snuggled into Dad's right side, effectively tucking herself under his arm.

"I think so." Aria answered softly, "That was a lot."

Dad nodded and responded, "I know it was. Brayden will be okay though. Dean tends to overreach sometimes, but I promise Brayden will be okay."

"I know he will."

"How about you, kiddo?" Dad moved his left leg and bounced Colton slightly.

"Okay Daddy." Colton felt like a little kid. Sitting on his Dad's lap and calling him daddy. Only little kids like Cece did that.

"It's okay to be scared. Or sad. Or angry." His Dad offered and continued, "I think Uncle Dean and I need to talk to Castiel about Celeste and how she treats you."

Colton simply nodded his response. He was done talking about Celeste. Suddenly he felt tired. Monster fighting was hard work. Maybe being a little kid was okay. It had been awhile since he cuddled his Dad like this. He leaned into his broad chest more and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

He woke up sometime later in his own bed and was surprised Brayden wasn't in the bed beside him. But, he was too tired to care and rolled into a more comfortable position.

The next morning, Brayden and Uncle Dean were up before Colton. They were sitting at the table drinking coffee. He wanted to ask for some coffee too, but decided against it. Dad would never allow him. And Brayden looked tired. Colton never asked what happened after he left the trail and Brayden never said anything about it. All Colton knew was he was happy to be a Winchester and his family was safe from evil Celeste, at least for now.


End file.
